


Two worlds

by wizbash



Category: Gifted - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, WAM, disney land, gifted, giftedofficial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizbash/pseuds/wizbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chemistry flies in fantasy land when Peyton forces Will and Sam to take a trip to the magical kingdom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two worlds

Will could never really remember how his friendship with Peyton had started. He remembered befriending Scarlet. Sitting in play school, Peyton talking a mile a minute next to him about how she thought dragons where way better than dolphins. Scarlet was sitting opposite she snapped at Peyton telling her to 'shh' before the teacher told them all of for talking. That was the first time peyton used the words fun sponge. Although at the tender young age of 3 and a half it had made Scarlet cry and for some reason that was what made the three best friends.  
As for Peyton, well no-one knows. Not even their parents. They don't exactly live close to eachother so it couldn't be that and they didn't meet in play school. Once will had started forming sentences. Well, as forming as a 18 month year old can do. Peytons name was in it, will telling peyton on, will not letting peyton play with his toys, peyton playing with them anyway. Their parents met, Will spending more and more time around peytons because of his mothers work. But still no one knows how exactly they became friends on when they first met.  
Will does however remember the many times he has wished he wasn't friends with the hyperactive, overly annoying ball of energy that is Peyton. This is one of those times.  
“We're all going on a, summer holiday no more working for a we-”  
“Do you ever shut up”  
“Do you want me to cut your hair? Because if you do keep talking and will can freeze you and I can give you that Mohawk”  
“don't bring me into this”  
“Oh my god, why are you all so mopey. We're going to Disney land the world of magic and happiness so how about you both get the sticks out of your arse's and have fun?”  
“How about you get out of my house. I could have you arrested for breaking and entering”  
“I’d like to see you try” Will snorts hands coming up ready to freeze him. “Peyton. Why are we going to Disney land? I don't even like rides?”  
“Because you're a fun sponge and he's an idiot but we have a distinct lack of friends and I’m not going to the magical kingdom alone so you two will play nice and pretend you're happy whilst I enjoy my day out or I will teleport both of you to the middle of the sahara desert and let you die... Ready to go?” Peyton finishes with a vindictive smile. Sam quickly grabbing onto her arm and glaring at will to do the same.  
“I hate you”

Will feels his body pulling apart, feeling cold and hot at the same time. His breathing stops air sucking back into his lungs before he feels his feet hit into a new floor. No longer wood but concrete. His vision comes back a second later, peering around to them in a cramped toilet stall.  
“Peyton. Are we already in Disney land?”  
“Of course, like I’d pay” Peyton says with a snort before wiggling the door open and squishing out of it.

 

“no. no no no no no no. there is no way that I’m going on that”  
“come on it's just space mountain”  
“no.”  
“I'm up for it” Sam says with a shrug, walking towards the already to long line. Peyton grabs wills arm dragging him along as well.  
“I don't want to peyton.”  
“it'll be fun. Won't it sam!”  
“I’m not going on it”  
“...fine, then you can sit and wait whilst me and Sam go on it.”  
“fine”  
“What. No! You can't leave me with her!” Sam yelps, grabbing the back of wills hoodie and dragging him back.  
“bu-”  
“this is your idiot not mine I am not going to babysit her. Either you come on the ride or you convince her not to”  
“But she won't not go on it”  
“exactly”

Sam wasn't sure whether he wished he had sat next to peyton when will started screaming as the harness was clipped onto him. Then he heard Peyton loud snort of laughter the seat in front of him before she started trying to talk to the poor unsuspecting victim next to her and then he was thankful.  
“Sam I really really don't want to be on this can't I just get o-..why is it moving, no. no I’m not ready help no oh my god we're going to die.” Will begins throwing his hands up to freeze the ride, Sam noticing and throwing his own hands up capturing wills hands.  
“Don't use your power here or I swear to god” Sam growled.  
“Hey..what's this bolt from” Peytons voice said loudly, as they steadily rose to the top of the first drop. As Will and the boy next to peyton started sobbing Sam laughed. Peyton turning to him and winking holding out what looked to be a bolt from his bed.  
“Your evil” Sam shouted over the two boys sobs only to make Peyton laugh more.

To be honest he should have expected Will to do something stupid. Crushing sams' hand wasn't what he had in mind. His feelings loosing feeling as will stopped all blood from reaching them as he let out loud, high pitched screams. At first sam had tried to pry his hands free only for Will to scream louder, sam, not wanting to be deaf let him after that. Hand clutched tightly in will's as he cheered through the spins and turns, trying to ignore the pathetic screaming beside him.  
When they got of Peyton stood at the railing waiting for will to unclasp sams hand and get out of the chair, sam sitting patiently by him.  
Eventually one of the workers waved them away Peyton howling with laughter as will apologised profusely looking close to tears. Normally perfect hair windswept and sticking every which way.  
“Come on Wilfred, it wasn't that bad” Peyton cooed, throwing an arm around will.  
“It was awful”  
“your awful” Peyton shot back. “You guys coming to try out the Indiana Jones ride?”   
“No” will all but screamed, Peyton scowling but nodding, eyes turning to jack  
“you?”  
“I'm kind off hungry actually”  
“oh...okay, well I’ll see you back here in a bit then?”  
“Sure” Will mumbled before peyton's face split back into a grin and she took of through the park, pushing children out of her way as she went  
“You good?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah. Great”  
“you gunna give me my hand back then?”  
“what? Oh yeah sorry.” Will quickly released sam's hand, sam scrubbing at it, trying to get the blood flow back to normal.  
“I think you broke it”  
“Serves you right for making me go on It. Now..where should we eat?”

They end up grabbing some chips and wondering through fantasy land. Watching the little kids jump over the snow white.   
“Peyton better remember that we're here, I don't have my phone. Do you have yours?” Will asks, throwing the empty bag of chips into the bin  
“No I wasn't allowed to bring it in case I got distracted....What if she forgets”  
“We wait until she remembers and comes to pick us up.” Will sighs and sam groans.  
“what are the chances of her forgetting us?”  
“In the 'magical kingdom'.. pretty high”  
“Great”

They wander for a bit longer, a comfortable silence falling between the two before sam starts to get bored. Eyeing the rides.  
“Want to go on something else?”  
“Not really I don't like rides”  
“and you still let her drag you to Disney land?..that’s a bit stupid”  
“You don't have much choice with Peyt. At least I’m actually her friend unlike you.”  
“Very true. Come on. I want to go on something”  
“I just said I don't like rides”  
“There are rides that aren't scary you know”  
“what the the teacups?”

10 minutes later sam laughed loudly as they sat in the same teacup as a glaring 5 year old.  
“I want to ride on my own.” The brat snapped  
“It's the mad tea party ride. You need more than one person to make it a party” Sam tried to remind the girl.  
“Get out of my teacup”  
“We got in here first” Will snapped childishly.  
“Smooth, look. We can share the teacup”  
“MOMMY!” The child screamed “HES TOUCHING ME” Sam mouth fell open staring as the child screamed, crocodile tears running down her faces as he turned his head to Will who looked just as shocked.  
“Listen you little sh-”  
“Is there a problem here?” A woman asked. Glaring at Sam and Will who both quickly shook their heads whilst the little twat nodded quickly. The woman looked down at her turning her face back to the two teens, opening her mouth ready to shout when a new voice started.  
“Cara what have I said about trying to get people kicked out of the park because they're in your teacup?”  
“But mommy the-”  
“No that's enough, get out now if you can't learn to share then you don't get to play at all. Come on out. Back to the hotel room”  
The child’s wailing could still be heard when the teacups started up, spinning slowly round.   
“You might want to hold on, I think they might get a little bit fast for you” Sam joked. Smirking at will.  
“Shut up. It's a normal fear to have, who wants to be stuck in some shitty metal contraption hurtling through the air.”  
“Lots of people. And did you just use profanities in the magical kingdom?”  
“Yes”  
“how dare you!” Sam mocked.  
“Says the guy who looked like he was about to beat up a 5 year old”  
“She was a little shi-”  
“No swearing in the magic kingdom” Will interrupted making Sam laugh.

The two continued to go on kids rides for most of the day, also managing to get onto one of the boat tours when they saw Peyton terrorising Peter pan and asking him all kinds of stupid questions, shushing the kids when they tried to get a word in edgeways. Peter pan seemed to be taking it quite well considering smiling back and laughing as she gestured wildly. When she turned, worried that they'd see her they dived onto the boat getting out of eye line. It ended up being the 'jungle cruise' watching the kids scream happily as they looked at the mechanic animals choosing to lean at the back of the boat, shoulders pressed together as they insult peyton and the kids instead of take part in the tour.

When they got back to 'shore' Peyton was gone. Peter pan now surrounded by kids and parents.   
“So any other kiddie rides we can go on?”  
“I think we've done all the worth while ones” Sam says with a disappointed smile. “guess we should go find Peyton. As her to beam us home.” Will nodded. Following Sam as the two walked along side by side hands occasionally brushing.  
“Or.. I mean..Peytons probably not going to be done for a while you know we could just hang out and wait. Or find something to drink. I mean there’s a firework show later which sounds pretty cool” Will blurts out nervously. Sam tries to hide his smile as he looks to Will.  
“Sure. How about we got to the crystal palace. I hear they have an awesome sundae bar” Sam suggests, walking backwards the way of the restaurant to see if will agrees.  
“You mean we can't go to Cinderella's palace?” Will gasps, feigning heartbreak.  
“You'd outshine Cinderella with your beauty, we'd probably get kicked out for it”  
“that is very true”

The second Sam eats the ice cream he can see why the place is called the magical kingdom because holy crap only magic could make ice cream this good. Though he guesses for the price it has to be good ice cream. Not that he'd say to Will who was currently diving his spoon into the centre of his sundae smiling happily.  
“You should have let me pay... these look expensive.”  
“Nah it's fine, besides I’m the one who has a job”  
“I still have money. I could have bought my own at least”  
“Well you can pay the next time” Sam answers easily. Noticing the way will freezes, spoon halfway to his open mouth.  
“Next time?” He asks cautiously.   
“i-uh-yeah. I mean Peyton will drag us out again at some point I’m sure” He says with a shrug going for nonchalant and judging by the way Will's shoulders droop and smile get slightly dimmer he hit it head on. The two eat their ice cream in silence after that.

By the time the fireworks are about to star the two are sat on a small, the castle the fireworks come up around 200 metres or so ahead across a small lake. The two sat quietly watching as the parents ran after their children trying to get closer before the fireworks started.  
“Peyton probably find us soon”  
“Lets hope wouldn't want to be stuck here forever” Sam said with a smile, will not returning it “I mean as amazing as the magical kingdom is it might get a bit boring after a year, or you know once everything’s turned off and we're stuck sitting on this bench for the rest of our lives” Sam finishes lamely. Watching Will who’s eyes are glued to the not yet existent fireworks. His tongue darts out wetting his lips Sam tracking the movement with his eyes “we should do this again”  
“hu?”  
“Hang out, just you and me. I mean. I'm happy for us to do that without Peyton having to force us into it if you are?” Sam says awkwardly will raising an eye brow. Something that Sam half hates half loves. The pure amount of sass the younger guy can add into a simple eyebrow raise.  
“I doubt Peyton would appropriate us coming to the magic kingdom without her”   
“who says we have to go to come here. We could go somewhere around where we live, bowling or the cinema...or dinner. I promise to make it more interesting than today?” Sam can feel his body moving slightly closer as he speaks. Wills brown eyes boring into his.  
“I don't know, I mean, the teacups where pretty thrilling” Will joked a smirk on his face.  
“Well you have seen me bowling, it's an extreme sport” Sam muttered  
“Is it?”  
“Yeah. You're going to have to see sometime”  
“Well I guess I could be up for it”  
“Good”  
“Great” Sam quickly closed the space between them. Lips sealing over Wills who quickly responded. Sliding himself even closer, arms tentatively coming to wrap around his neck. Sams hands where just finding his waist when the first firework went of making them jump apart. They sat for a second watching the fireworks start, a multitude of colors decorating the starry sky. Sams eyes slid back over to will who noticed a second later. A nervous smile flickering onto his face. Sam moved forwards once again capturing the boys lips.  
“a-hem.” Sam pulled away quickly eyes flicking to the side where Peyton was standing hands on her hips.  
“Do you mind?” He snipped. Will trying to pull away, sam wound his arms around his waist keeping him there.  
“Me?! Do you mind not ruining my time at the magical kingdom”  
“how is this ruining your time”  
“Because I do not want to sit here and watch you think and slowly get closer to defiling my sweet little Wilfred”  
“oh my god peyt-”  
“Then don't watch” Sam snapped back making the girl snort.  
“I'm going to watch the fireworks. Use a condom. And remember, don't scar and children with you dingalings flopping around”  
“I HATE YOU!” Will screamed as she teleported away. Sam turned back to him smiling.  
“So..bowling?”

**Author's Note:**

> These are characters from the webseries Gifted.   
> I own none of the rights to Gifted or the characters.  
> You can find the webseries here  
> http://www.youtube.com/user/GIFTEDOFFICIAL


End file.
